Kiba Takes A Bath
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: What madness will occur when Hinata and Shino try to give Kiba a bath.


A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. And who would have known it would only take me a matter of a few hours to write my next fic. Sweet. Well first, I'd like to thank the one who reviewed the song fic I put up earlier.

Blizard Wolf

Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and we will sing it at band camp this summer.

Well, with that done, let's get started on my first Naruto fic titled, _Kiba Takes a Bath_. So everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Wait, wait, wait, before we start I must put a disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money off it. The only thing I own is the plot and Kitsuna. Ok, start.

"Ahh, what a beautiful day" Kiba sighed as he was lying under a shady tree.

"Bark" Akamaru agreed while curled up on Kiba's belly.

"Um, Kiba" Hinata said in her shy voice.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"It's time for your bath" Hinata stuttered.

"What!" Kiba jumped to his feet, allowing Akamaru fall to the grass. "But, it's not the end of the week yet."

"I know, but you have been training a lot this week and well, you smell really bad" Hinata said while pinching her nose. "So it's in the teams' best wishes for you to take a bath now."

"You'll have to catch me first. Come on Akamaru." The two run away as fast as they could.

"Here we go again" Hinata sighed. "I don't understand why he hates taking baths so much."

She immediately follows after him.

As she headed into town, she ran into her teammate Shino.

"Hi Shino" Hinata panted.

"Hi Hinata, are you alright?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine. I've been chasing after Kiba and I lost him, have you seen him?" Hinata asked.

"Told him it was time for his bath, huh" Shino laughed. "No, I haven't seen him but I'll help you look for him. It shouldn't be that hard to find a guy who smells like a nest of threatened stink bugs."

They continued their search through Konoha. They looked down every alley, behind every dumpster, every place a dog would wander to or a place where Kiba can hide his stench. But they still had no luck in finding him.

"Where can he be?" Hinata sighed.

"We've searched every place he could hide and still can't find him" said Shino.

"We haven't tried there" Hinata pointed to the academy.

"Good thinking Hinata, he probably wouldn't expect us to find him there" said Shino.

They crept around the academy play ground and still didn't find what they were looking for. They then entered the academy itself and continued their search until they ran into their sensei.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei" Shino bowed.

"Hello, what are you two doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"We're looking for Kiba, have you seen him?" Hinata asked.

"No, not at all today" said Kurenai.

"We'll never find him at this rate" Shino sighed.

"You guys told him he had to take a bath today, didn't you" Kurenai smiled.

"Yeah" said Shino.

"Wait! I know one person who can help us" said Hinata.

"Who?" Shino asked.

"Come with me" Hinata pulled Shino away. "Bye Kurenai-sensei."

"Where are we going?" asked Shino.

"We're looking for Kitsuna" said Hinata. "I hope she is still training with her team right now."

"Are you talking about the girl who wears the fox fur?" asked Shino.

"Yes" said Hinata. "Oh good she's still here."

They both approach a girl practicing her special jutsu. She was around fourteen years old with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a pair of green camo pants, a black top, a blue denim vest, a fox fur that sat on her head and her headband which hung from one of her front belt loops.

"Hi Kitsuna" Hinata greeted.

"Oh, hi Hinata, hi Shino" Kitsuna greeted.

"We have a favor to ask" said Hinata.

"Ask away" said Kitsuna.

"Will you track Kiba down for us?" Hinata asked.

"Why? Is he missing?" Kitsuna said in a worried tone.

"Well, he wouldn't be missing if I didn't tell him he had to take a bath" said Hinata.

"Oh, I see. Well, if he's like the other dogs I've bathed in the past, I know exactly how to deal with him" Kitsuna said proudly. "But I'm going to need your help."

"What ever you need, we'll do it" said Hinata.

"Wait here, I need to get something first" Kitsuna walked behind a rock a returned with a duffle bag. "Lucky for us I had this here."

"What's in there?" asked Shino.

"A long thick chain" Kitsuna said as she pulled the item out of the bag. "It's so Kiba won't escape. Normally I use a lighter chain on a dog; but since Kiba's bigger, I need to use a bigger chain. Here, you're going to lock this around his neck" she hands Shino the chain.

"And you Hinata, I'm going to have you use your Byakugan, but I'll tell you when."

Kitsuna begins to sniff the air.

"Oh yeah, that's him. Man, does he stink!" she said after catching his sent. "Ok Hinata, scout in that direction"

Hinata did as she was told and found what they have been looking for.

"I see him. He about a kilometer or two away from here" she said.

"Good work, now for phase two. We'll have to approach from down wind so he doesn't smell us coming. The direction we're headed is fine, only if the wind doesn't change" Kitsuna lead them toward their prey.

They hid in some bushes a spotted Kiba lying in the grass with Akamaru asleep next to him.

"Ok, here's the plan" Kitsuna whispered to them. "I'll start off by creating a distraction. When I give the signal, you two will sneak up from behind and lock the chain around his neck."

"Sounds like a good plan" Shino said as he quietly removed the locks from the chain.

"What's the signal?" Hinata asked.

"I'll give a thumbs up, and you guys will come in. Got it?" Kitsuna informed them.

"Got it" they whispered as they nodded.

Kitsuna rummaged through her bag and pulled out a set of clothes.

"I never thought these would come in handy" she sighed as she began to remove her clothes.

Before she removed her blouse and pants, she asked Shino to turn around. And he, being the "gentleman" that he is, did so.

She continued to remove her clothing and replaced them with a pink blouse that showed her cleavage and midriff, and a short (above mid thigh) black skirt.

"Wow, those clothes make you look…" Hinata started.

"Like a whore, I know. That's why I hate this outfit" said Kitsuna. "This should help me grab his attention long enough for the two of you to nab him. Well, wish me luck."

She walked around and approached from up wind so he would catch her sent.

"Whose there" Kiba demanded as he grabbed a kunai and jumped to his feet.

He then melted as he caught sight of the girl in front of him.

"Hey there" Kitsuna smiled as she waved at him.

He continued to gape at her, and then mentally slapped himself as he turned away.

'_Come on Kiba, get it together. Don't let this foxy lady get away'_ he mentally said to himself.

He then turned back around and said "Hey" very smoothly.

"How ya doin' baby?" Kitsuna said seductively as she pushed her breasts into him.

"I'm fine" he continued as he stared at her large chest.

"Oh, I agree" Kitsuna said as she gracefully sat down on the grass. "Why don't you have a seat next to me?" she patted the spot next to her.

He did what he was asked and continue to gaze at her body.

'_Wow, she is voluptuous'_ he thought. _'Large bust, excellent curves, ten feet of legs. She is perfect.'_ He waited for her next move.

"So, how ya doin' during your training? I bet your muscles are big now. You must always have to take your shirt off and have your sweat seep down your chest. I'd like to see that" Kitsuna cooed. _'Please don't take your shirt off. My nose hairs are burning like crazy from your stench'_ she begged mentally.

"Well if you want to see then here you go" Kiba began to remove his shirt.

'_Oh man, he smells even worse now. I have to wrap this up quick before I can't take anymore'_ Kitsuna thought desperately.

Kiba slowly inched forward and laid her down for a soft, passionate kiss.

'_Ha, I got him right where I want him'_ Kitsuna thought as she gave the signal. _'Sorry Kiba, but this ends now.'_

Hinata and Shino readied the chain and quietly approached Kiba from behind.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but we'll have to continue another time" Kitsuna said after lightly showing him off.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked as he released her.

"Got you" Hinata screeched as Shino wrapped the chain around Kiba's neck and locked it in place.

"What is this" Kiba demanded as he tried to break free.

"Finally, we caught you" Shino said relieved. "You have no idea what you put us through."

Kiba growled as he charged at Shino.

Kitsuna made a few quick hand signs and shouted, "Vine Bind Jutsu."

Just then, vines fell from nowhere and tightly wrapped around Kiba's upper body.

He fell to the ground and struggled to get free.

"I'd stop if I where you" Kitsuna said to him. "Now, are you going to come quietly or-"

"You were behind this the whole time weren't you" Kiba yelled at her.

"Yeah, I was" said Kitsuna.

"And I thought you liked me" said Kiba.

"I do like you" Kitsuna informed him. "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But I've had my eye on someone else."

Kiba hung his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up Kiba" Hinata said as she happily marched off with the others, including Akamaru, following.

They shortly arrived at the tree where this whole series of events started. Shino locked the chain around the tree and waited for Hinata to arrive with the bathing supplies. She came with only a bottle of shampoo. Shino removed Kiba's pants and shoes, but wouldn't dare touch the underwear.

"You're such a chicken" Kitsuna said as she removed it herself. She then pushed him in the river.

Hinata removed her jacket and entered the water.

"Um Kitsuna, can you release the vines?" she asked.

"Sure" Kitsuna did what she was asked, and the vines vanished.

Hinata began the procedure by lathering up Kiba's hair.

"See Kiba, this isn't so bad" she said happily.

Kiba sat there, sulking as he allowed her to bathe him.

Meanwhile, Shino was resting under the tree and Kitsuna was playing in the river with Akamaru.

After Hinata was done, Kiba walked out of the river on all fours and shook himself dry, like what all dogs do to get dry. He then clothed himself as Shino unlocked the chain and allowed Kiba to roam freely.

"Let's go Akamaru" Kiba said to his companion as he walked away.

"Bark" Akamaru called after as he shook himself dry and caught up with Kiba.

As they walked alone, Kiba noticed a big puddle of mud and instantly ran to it. He jumped in and became even messier than before because it wasn't mud, it was cow manure that was just left out there. The sudden stench made Kitsuna faint once the smell reached her poor nose.

"Kitsuna, are you ok?" asked Hinata.

'_Oh great, don't these people know that your not supposed to leave a dog unattended after a bath.' _Kitsuna thought.

She told them about what she had smelled and they both had a look of dismay on their faces. So they grabbed the chain again, except this time they weren't messing around, they were going to wrestle him until he went down.

"Ok, there he is, now…Get Him!!!" Kitsuna ordered as she, Hinata, and Shino went to wrestle the pig, Kiba.

They all wrestled each other to the ground, but now they were completely covered in the manure. Then the filthy Kiba that they wrangled instantly vanished, and the real Kiba walked out from behind a nearby tree.

"Looks like _**SOME PEOPLE**_ have to take a bath now" Kiba chuckled.

They all snarled as they discovered that they were actually naïve enough to fall for his petty trap. Kiba then herded them toward the river and after a brief strip down pushed every one of them in.

"Hey Kitsuna, do need me to wash your back for you?" Kiba asked coolly.

"No way, not from you, you hentai" She slapped him hard across the face.

"Hee hee hee, oh yeah, she totally wants me." Kiba chuckled while stroking his red cheek.

**THE END**

A/N: I'm done. Oh yay. Sorry, just had a little Squidward moment there. Anyway, tell me how you liked it in reviews. But no flames please, I don't feel like being ratted on. Like I said before I get enough of that from my band director. I'm so glad I'm graduating in June so I won't have to deal with him anymore. Anyway, I'll be back again with another story in the future. I don't know what it's going to be so keep an eye out for it. Till then, see ya.


End file.
